falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:OMG Vertibirds
Following the success of OMG Vaults...Why does every faction have to have four hundred million vertibirds? Seriously? Find a new vehicle! I doubt that every single faction that happens to fight another faction is going to be able to have ample access to what is essentially a combat helicopter with nuclear strike capabilities. I mean, Enclave yes, Crusade maybe and not a whole lot if yes, but anything else? I seriously doubt it. Admittedly, the Vertibird is cool, but so are real vampires, and they're not in Fallout, are they? (Yes, I realize that "The Family" are technically vampires, but "real" vampires not only suck blood, but are also undead, have superhuman strength, can shapeshift, and suffer burns from communion wafers.) It can't possibly be that difficult to come up with a new vehicle that is a bit more believable for regular factions to have. Here's one right now: strap armor plating and weapons onto a bus, and you've got an awesome, non-Vertibird vehicle. Does this mean that you shouldn't use Vertibirds? By no means! Just don't use them as airborne cannon fodder, and don't say that you have a highly developed air force. One type of combat helicopter is not an air force anyway, and, in a world where people mostly can't even get cars to work, do you think that they can logically put entire fleets in the air? Just chill out on the Vertibirds, seriously. --Twentyfists 02:58, 14 March 2009 (UTC) : Twentyfists your my fanon hero! -- User:Templar88|Templar88 03:02, 14 March 2009 (UTC) you make a good point origanly i did have lot's of vertibirds in my groups but i changed it so the birds were only transport copters and in japan i created new aircraft and for my others they have pre war APC's--Vegas adict 08:35, 14 March 2009 (UTC) kk. i shallz removeth thy billion vtols KuHB1aM 12:54, 14 March 2009 (UTC) im in the process of removing the many references to vtols right now. in the airborne section of the crusade, i noted how there are extreme shortages right now since the battle at capitol hill. they're about regular sized now, and im working to make them less bad-ass. KuHB1aM 13:00, 14 March 2009 (UTC) They don't have to be totally vehicle-less, just so that it's not a super vehicle. On a related note, that tank from the New York RP is really pushing it too, but my character can't do anything about it until I can find a good time to jump back in. --Twentyfists 23:00, 14 March 2009 (UTC) there's a tank? it better be from the Enclave or I'll do somethin, ya somethin! User:Templar88|Templar88 00:08, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I haz super high tech halo armor, but I balanced it out as being unreproducable due to the resources, NOT EXISTING anymore, and there is only ONE suit, the Enclave didn't get it though, it was locked up in a base like the T-51b was in fo3. And the shields don't recharge part 47% lol. //-- Teh Krush 00:13, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Yup, there's a tank, and it has a giant-ass plasma cannon bolted to the turret (well, actually, it'd be welded, but thats not the point). Admittedly, I wrote a few crazy tech articles too, the Mk 1 Tesla Teleforce Pistol|Tesla Pistol, of which there are only 5 --one discovered so far--, and the T-60 Power Armor, there should only be one, both items designed by Tesla (Who could get 100,000,000 --yes, that is 8 zeros, not a typo-- volts out of a Tesla Coil, and claimed to have a functioning Death Ray by the 1930's). And Templar, finally, someone who understands that the Enclave are the high tech uber-advanced guys, not the BoS, who are trying to be the ubertechies (if anyone else understands this, your name is implied). Run4urLife! 00:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Well I made a trolly with a minigun on it and metal casting but you have to be a ghoul to ride it or really stupid. Is that good? Fniff1 17:45, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds like Mad Max, so as far as I'm concerned, thats grand. Run4urLife! 18:12, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Works fine. It's pretty much in the same vein as that awesome bus in my first post. BTW, you don't need my approval. I'm not the fanon god, nor Fanon Jesus, nor the fanon prophet, NOR the High Priest of Fanon. This forum is simply meant for me to express my opinion on vehicular matters and see where everyone stands. --Twentyfists 00:13, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::That came across wrong. I meant it to sound like, yea, I'll vouch for you in an argument if needs be. Run4urLife! 13:44, 16 March 2009 (UTC) what about other planes and helicopters like harriers and sea kings and templar its not a tank its an apc with a huge japanese plasma canon welded to the top--Vegas adict 17:09, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Concerning credibility, how the hell did you transport those things from Japan? If they came from Vegas, no way in hell would you have enough fuel to get them to New york, much less inside the rubble filled streets for fighting. I know i have no right to talk, as the Crusade have whirlybirds, but the Crusade is probably 10x larger, and they dont even have jets and helicopters and tanks, just the whirlybirds, which are in short supply KuHB1aM 20:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) 1 the plasma weapons are built by the japanese in japan and they are transported by VTOL to america where they are sold.2 the tanks and aircraft are powered by hydrogen 3 they get the electricity to produce hydrogen by burning human waste/dead wood 4 the EMAA have lots of tech but there skills(except for the liberators) are rubish which means against the BOS,AWA,crusade,enclave,NCR and mos they will always lose without overwellming numbers. -- Not to shoot a big-ass hole in a carefully structured argument but: *Change that are to were. Japan had nine kinds of crap bombed out of it by both sides in the Great War. Several times. As a result their infrastructure would be shattered. And, as part of the Pacific Ring of Fire (Leaving Cert Geography helping in a debate! What next? Log tables?), the damage would cause Volcanic Eruptions (which would be radioactive after the bombs) and microearthquakes, further devastating Japan and precluding the rebuilding of infrastrucuture for centuries, if not millenia. *Human Waste and Dead Wood do not produce Hydrogen. That doesn't work in any universe that obeys our laws of physics, i.e. Fallout Universe. *Off topic, but I'll say it anyway: The Enclave still have better tech, which includes advanced plasma weapons. They'd put the Opressor to shame! The Enclave are the be all and end all of super-advanced technology, they are the Deus Ex Machina of Fallout (except robots, that dubious honour goes to the Canadian Commonwealth, and thats only as far as we know), not the Brotherhood, not Vault City (although they do come close), not anyone we make here, because being more advanced than the Enclave contradicts canon Run4urLife! 21:06, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Sory what i ment to say is that they get hydrogen from water but they get the electricity for that by burning human waste and dead wood.PS japan has a large number of underground factory where they produce the tech they need and i know the enclave have beter tech i only said they had lots of tech not that its more advanced--Vegas adict 21:15, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Why the hell don't we have tanks, lol KuHB1aM 21:29, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Anyone can have tanks all you have to do is find a way to power themVegas adict 21:31, 18 March 2009 (UTC) hmm... now i just need to find an actual tank!!! KuHB1aM 21:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) -- I suggest stealing from the EMAA. They seem to have a lot. And Vegas, didn't you read the bit about Earthquakes and Radioactive Volcanic Eruptions? Being a microearthquake doesn't neccessarily mean small, just highly localized. And an eruption can mean a flow of very thin lava, which would get into your factories underground and either kill everyone by turning it into a giant oven, or poison them, and eventually fill the facility up with rubble and volcanic igneous rock (Granite and Basalt). That and those factories would be prime targets, i.e. bye bye underground facilities. Run4urLife! 21:45, 18 March 2009 (UTC) hmm... maybe we should steal from the EMAA. But seriously, In the NY RP, they would just appear from no where. How the hell do they have these things without CCI knowing? I mean seriously, CCI is the closest thing to an intelligence division on the entire East Coast. And where do they keep all these tanks? KuHB1aM 21:49, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Fniff1 21:53, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Well tom stole from EMAA,So that makes me the first one! 1 the EMAA atach there tanks to the sea kings(most powerfull helicopter in our time) and drop them into battle(crash) 2 all the tanks are spread out between the EMAA regions with the only place they can manafacture them being the strip in las vegas (an old car plant)Vegas adict 21:56, 18 March 2009 (UTC) They use a pair of sea kings and sea harriers to carry a hammock that the tank sits in. Thus they can move them at little to no notice, and drop them wherever they like. That or they're inflatable, and every soldier carries one in his/her back pocket. Run4urLife! 22:02, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I like the sea king/harrier idea but mabey the crusades tanks could be inflateable lol --Vegas adict 22:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Inflateable with working fat mans on it... then we'll see who's inflateable... KuHB1aM 22:15, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :As far as I can work out, the tanks. Lol Run4urLife! 22:22, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I really want to express my opinion on what has been said so far in this article and this whole discussion. Sadly my past talks on this subject have gone on deaf ears. So I will continue to step back and let who ever does these kind of things do want they want in their writing. All I can do is to try and give creative alternatives and ideas on how to go about improving someone’s baseline principle without stamping a “WTF” comment on the page. Vegas, as you are an addict of Vegas I would assume you would know that Las Vegas is in the middle of a massive dessert, one that have gotten ever bigger after the global warm-up in the aftermath of the great war. Were would they find the quantities of water necessary to power the multiple vehicles you have mentioned in this discussion. I have done some research into fuel cells and I think the best alternating would be to use the Alkaline fuel cell. Although alittle more radioactive it is still capable of powering your equipment and the heavy eradiated metal required to manufacture the fuel could quite conceivably be easy to come by in Nevada. -- User:Templar88|Templar88 22:26, 18 March 2009 (UTC) They'd need scrubber technology to prevent the fuel becoming poisoned. Thats not something you find in a land-locked desert. Run4urLife! 22:41, 18 March 2009 (UTC) yes, but it makes more sence then the hundreds of galons of water it would require to fuel a single vehicle. I'm not familar with scrubber tech but since Vegas is so close to a but load of former military and commercail nuclear testing and wastes instalations, I think they could find something. But as i said earlier I'm simple making a sugestion. User:Templar88|Templar88 22:51, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Scrubber technology is most commonly used in aerospace and marine areas (submarines and the like). Run4urLife! 21:23, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Another suggestion: Take a bunch of mole rat's, attach a wagon to them, put a machine gun on that wagon, whip the mole rat's, and now you have a charitot Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:42, 27 March 2009 (UTC) lol, I like that but we need bigger beasts of bourdon. I was going to right and article about a creature call the "Charley Horse" an descendent of wild and Domesticated Horse. they would be ridden by raiders and Brahmin Herders. User:Templar88|Templar88 00:48, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Awww, forgot about the Brahmin. But, they go down too easy. Unless we put scrap metal all around them. Might not defelct a bullet, but, hey, you never know. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:51, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I came up with this dusty little town that one day found themselves a vertibird. Did they fix it up like new? No, maybe they could have, given thirty years and many of there valuable resources. However even if they did none of them could have flown it. So what did they do? The took the !#$%ed thing apart and used it to armor their security tower! Now they have a crow’s nest with a machinegun! They may not be flying, but at least their off the ground. Bad-People 03:27, March 1, 2011 (UTC)